Lost Titans Season 1
by JSkaterfan
Summary: Oceanic flight 815 crashed on the island carrying 324 passengers. What if instead of our Losties it was the group who would meet and eventually become the Lost Titans? The pilot is horrible. Just skim through.
1. Pilot pt 1

LOST TITANS LOST TITANS SEASON 1 SEASON 1 CHARACTERS Roy Harper as Jack Shepherd

Kory Anders as Kate Austen

Grayson as Sawyer

Arthur Locke as John Locke

Gar Logan as Charlie Pace

Rachel Roth as Claire Littleton

Garth Jarrah as Sayid Jarrah

Tula Shannon as Shannon Rudhford

Cerdian Boone as Bonne Carloyle

Vic Stone as Micheal Dawson

Wally West as Hurley

Sarah Simms as Sun Kwon

Mark Lauk as Jin Kwon

Lilli Worth as Danielle Rosseau

Pairs this season: Jate/Rory, Skate/Gory, Jun/Marah, Mun/Sic, PB & J/Rar, Shayid/Tarth, Shoone/Terdian (ewww)

Lost Titans "Pilot pt.1"

His eye opened. Roy Harper couldn't see anything familiar. He was in a bamboo forest.

FLASHBACK

"We are experiencing turbulence please buckle you seatbelts"

"_It's okay" Roy told the woman next to him. "This kind of thing happens all the time". _

"_Are you comforting her or comforting yourself?" the girl behind him asked. The girl was wearing a black hoodie with the hood down and a dark pair of jeans. She looked small yet tough. She lowered her hood to reveal pale skin, dark blue eyes and black hair going down to a little below her shoulders._

"_I hope he's comforting everyone" the green haired boy across from the girl asked them. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with "Drive Shaft is everybody" on it. "I'm Gar Log-Just Gar"._

"_Rachel Roth" the girl said with a slight smile._

"_Roy Harper" Roy grinned. The girl-Rachel-l reminded him of his father. She kind of looked like him and had his crooked smile. Like Roy. After chatting with Rachel and Gar for a few minutes the tail section tore off the plane. The oxygen masks came down and everything went black._

END FLASHBACK

Roy looked around and heard screaming. He ran towards it to see the carnage of the plane crash. Everywhere there were people who needed him. He tore people out of the wreckage and met with Rachel about the baby leaving her with a tall sort of porky red haired man named Wally West.

Eventually Roy tore himself away form the wreckage. Finding a remote area of the beach he took out the sowing kit he had found in the wreckage. A girl came out of the forest right by him. She was wearing a dark, baggy and ripped pair of jeans with a black shirt. The shirt shrunk into a black sports bro. She had black hair and electric green eye.

"Uh . . . Hi" Roy said. The girl stared at him strangely.

"Hi yourself" she finally said back.

"I'm Roy. Roy Harper. What's your name?"

"Ka-Kory. Kory Anders and I roll by either." She walked over to him. "How many plane crashes have you been in Roy?"

"Counting this? One. So . . . could you help me with this?" He pointed to his back. "I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor. I just can't reach it."

"How often do you use that pick up line?" Kory asked him with a small smile. "Sure I'll help. Never stitched before though. Have you noticed your abilities yet?" she asked absentmindedly.

"You mean the power running through me?" Roy asked sarcastically. "No I haven't noticed that."

"I have lots of "powers". That's my power. Anyway one of them is being able to sense other peoples' powers. You have accuracy. Like if you wanted to kill someone you could throw a rock right through them and kill them."

Roy smiled. "Next time my boss yells at me I know exactly what to do". They both smiled awkwardly.

"ROY!" Gar yelled running over to Roy and Kory.

"Roy" Kory told him. "I'm done." Roy smiled.

"Some people were looking for a doctor so I told them about you and now there's a small group of people looking for you."

"Gee thanks Gar" Roy said sarcastically. Kory smirked. Then gasped.

"What?" both of the boys asked.

"The transceiver is probably still working! If we can get to the cockpit. It landed there," Kory pointed. "We can get everyone rescued. Maybe we'll even run into your avid fan girls Harper."

"That's hysterical." Kory ignored him and walked straight into the forest. Gar and Roy stared at her.

"What? You guys scared?" They both laughed and followed her into the forest. Then exchanged uneasy looks.

"You all everybody. You all everybody" Gar started singing. Kory laughed.

"What're you singing Gar?" Kory asked.

"And whatever it is please stop" Roy added.

"Drive Shaft's "You all ev'rybody". I'm the bassist," Gar told them.

"Well at least the bassist is in the back" Roy muttered.

"Ignore him it's his first plane crash" Kory explained. Gar laughed.

"Guys stop it . . . we're here" Roy told them. The three survivors climbed into the fuselage. Kory and Roy headed straight to the cockpit while Gar headed to the bathroom.

Kory shook the pilot. "Hey. Hey where are we?"

The pilot opened his eyes slowly. "Don't-don't know o-over 1,000 miles of course"

Kory and Roy exchanged looks. "Shit" they both said. The pilot was then pulled out of the cockpit window.

"Double shit" Kory said. Roy nodded. They both ran out of the fuselage to see Gar singing "You all Everybody". The noise from the fuselage was heard again.

"RUN!" they all yelled and sprinted off in three different directions. Roy eventually fell behind and so did Gar. Kory was alone.

"Guys this isn't funny!" she yelled. Gar then came tearing out of the trees. "Where's Roy?"

"I dunno!"

"We need to go back for him!" The noise sounded again. Kory and Gar were about to run when they heard a different noise.

"Wait up!" Roy yelled. Kory and Gar both stopped running. "I didn't mean stop!"

"He's right" Kory said in response. "Look". All three survivors looked up to see the tangled and bloody body of the pilot. "What could've done that?"

**LOST TITANS**

"PILOT PT.2"

"Gar what were you doing while we were interrogating the pilot?" Kory asked.

"The bodies" Gar said quietly.

"Oh" Kory said but she still sounded suspicious.

FLASHBACK

Gar pulled his shoe off his foot and plunged his hand in it. He pulled out a plastic bag filled with powder and dumped it into his mouth.

END FLASHBACK

"We're back. Maybe someone here can help" Kory told the boys and the three of them walked out of the trees

"Hey Logan where'd ya go?" a rather large black man ran up yelling. He was wearing a white t -shirt and ripped jeans. "People were freaking out. Grayson kept saying you'd been eaten". Kory snickered. "It sounds funny and it would'a been but I had to calm down a'bunch a frightened people".

"Sorry Vic" Gar said nervously. "Were people actually worr-"

"No" the other three told him.

"Just the idea that someone was eaten" Vic explained. "They weren't actually worried about you".

"That provides me great comfort," Gar grumbled.

"Dad!" Walt yelled running up to Vic. He sounded very excited. "I found a pair'a handcuffs in the jungle!"

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"Fuck you Muhammed!" one of the guys in the fight yelled. "You crashed the plane!" Two guys were in a fight (duh). One had spiked black hair and blue eyes. THe other had black hair going down to his shoulders and had purple eyes. Vic and Roy grabbed them.

"Garth, Grayson stop it!" Kory yelled. Everyone turned to look at Kory. Grayson whistled and Roy elbowed him in the ribs. "We went out to the cock pit. There were no survivors. We did find the transciever. It's not working though. Does anyone know how to fix it?"

"I do" Garth told her. "Give me the transceiver."

"It's wiring is crossed" Kory explained while handing it over. "I'd fix it myself but with the way my strength has been acting here, I could break it".

"It is a very simple transfucion" Garth told her with a small smirk.

"I know"


	2. Pilot pt 2 cont'd

I'm really sorry about the whole chapter mess. It's my first story and I had no idea what I was doing.

Disclaimer: If I was writing LOST would I be writing for fan fiction? Keyword FAN

**Pilot pt 2. cont'd for real**

_Last time: Kory, Roy and Gar found the transceiver and came back to the beach. Walt ,Vic's son, found handcuffs. Garth and Grayson got in a fight and Kory and Garth were going to get a signal._

"I'll go with you" Roy offered.

"Sorry Roy. You're the only physician on the island. If anything happens to you anyone hurt in the crash could die" Kory explained.

"That makes sense" Roy said fairly. "Kory one of your powers is sensing other peoples powers. Who do you think should go?"

"Good idea" Garth said. Kory thought for a second. Literally.

"Tula, Cerdian and Gar" she told everyone. "You heard me. Let's go" The other three, Garth and Grayson followed her into the jungle.

"Look who decided to come" Kory said smugly.

"I'm complicated" Grayson replied

* * *

"What's that?" a curious Walt asked Arthur.

"Backgammon" Arthur told him.

"How do you play?" Walt asked growing more curious. Arthur smiled. This kid did really seem interested. Surely there was no reason to not teach him to play.

* * *

"Hey Rachel" Roy said walking up to her. "I'm Roy. We met right before the crash".

"Do you really think I don't remember?" Rachel asked. "I'm guessing you're here about my baby? You have good aim for your power. I suggest archery."

"Yeah. I'll need an arsenal. Have you felt it kicking since the crash?" Roy asked remembering why he was there.

"Yes. Just as strong as usual" Rachel told him. "The baby's fine Roy. You should be concerning yourself with more important stuff."

"Alright I'll check up with you tomorrow."

* * *

A roar sounded through the jungle.

"Sounds like what we heard by the plane earlier" Kory remembered. "RUN!" Five of the survivors took off into the jungle. One stayed behind.

"GRAYSON!" Kory yelled.

"Go" Garth yelled grabbing her. "He has chosen his own fate!" Grayson shot at the giant furry thing several times. It was almost on him. For the first time a speck of fear showed on his face. Then he shot one more time and it fell. The other five survivors came back to the clearing.

"You're insane" Garth muttered.

"Sane enough ta know my limits Muhammed".

"Where'd it come from?" Kory demanded looking at Grayson.

"Santa's workshop. How'm I suppose' ta know?"

"Don't" Kory warned him.

Grayson sighed. "Nothing gets by ya does it Freckles? I found a marshal with some stuff on 'im took the gum.look! I just shot a bear!"

"I think you are the fugitive" Garth told everyone.

"Not surprising honestly" Gar said.

"It's so nice to know we may be here for years and can't even have a normal conversation with each other" Kory said dryly. "If the gun is what's causing the problem . . ." She twisted Graysons arm around and took the gun. "There everyone happy?"

"No" Tula replied. "Why do you get the gun?"

"Because I know how to use one" Kory answered cooly.

"I think we can use the radio now" Garth said excitedly. He switched the radio on. It was in a different language. Everyone groaned.

"Anyone speak french?" Grayson asked more as a joke then anything else.

"Tula" Cerdian said softly.

Tula frowned. "Actually that is in french. Basically it says that someone came and killed all her people". Everyone was all saying "Okay" for a few seconds until what Tula said hit them fast and hard. The six survivors of Oceanic flight 815 stared at each other because for many of them they had never been scared.

"Where are we?" Gar asked fearfully.


	3. Tabula Rasa

I'm really sorry about the whole chapter mess. It's my first story and I had no idea what I was doing.

Disclaimer: If I was writing LOST would I be writing for fan fiction? Keyword FAN

**TABULA RASA**

"Where is she?" the shrapnel man yelled.

"Oh now you decide to wake up" Wally yelled sounding aggravated. "I had to feint from the sight of your blood first! You had to make me look like Gar does!"

"Quiet Wally" Roy told him. Then he turned back to who the other survivors (mainly Grayson but everyone else too) had named "Sheriff Shrapnel". "She who?" he asked the "Sheriff".

"The prisoner. She's dangerous"

"We're not having a good day are we?" Roy asked Wally. Wally shook his head 'No'.

"I do not think we should tell those at the beach about this" Garth explained.

"We should tell Roy" Tula corrected.

"We ain't here ta report back ta the doc" Grayson argued.

"What do you think Kory?" Garth asked over Tula and Graysons arguing.

"I think we should tell Roy the transceiver didn't work. We can tell him the -no- a polar bear killed the pilot. Nothing else" Kory told him. Tula and Grayson stopped arguing.

"I agree with Kory" Gar said abruptly. Everyone stared at him.

"Freckles' right" Grayson commented.

"Kory knows what she is doing" Garth agreed.

"Cerd you agree with me right?" Tula begged desperately.

"Sorry Tu, I'm going to have to go with Kory".

"Fine" Tula crossed her arms and looked annoyed.

Wally laughed. "Roy you carry a picture **of Kory** around with you!"

"What're you talking about?" Roy asked truly sounding confused. Wally handed Roy the picture. "Wally this is **a mug **shot. Kory is the prisoner Sheriff Shrap-" Wally smirked. "I mean the martial was talking about".

_FLASHBACK _

_ "You sure you don't want a refill?" the martial asked. Kory nodded and lifted up her cuffs. "I know it hurts kid. The thing is I didn't want to do this. I beleive your story. Hopefully the others at court will too." Kory frowned a fugitive wasn't suposed to get caught. She would find a way out. One way or another. The plane shook. Perfect._

_ END FLASHBACK_

"What should we do?" Wally asked. "How do you catch a prisoner we're not cops or-"

"We're not going to do anything" Roy told him sternly.

"WHAT!" Wally shrieked. The people walking by stared at him. "Nothing" he said crazily. The people ran off.

"It's her buisness. If she wants to tell us that's her deal".

"You only say that cause you-'re whi-pped" Wally sang in a girly voice dancing around. The people walking by again stared. "GO AWAY!" he yelled. The people slowly inched away.

"Someday I'm gonna tease you about being whipped" Roy said whistfully.

"You just think she'll break up with you" Wally teased. The six survivors who had went to get a signal were now visible. "Just mention you found the picture. Talk to her. Before Grayson does. See ya later dude" Wally zoomed off to . . . somewhere. Roy decided that he should learn what had happened. So he did go talk to Kory.

"We couldn't get a signal" She told him. "Also we found a polar bear. I'd say it's what killed the pilot but it was a tiny, tiny version compared to the pilots killer."

"What happened to it?" Roy asked. He was very curious to know what had happened to cause his friends and Grayson to outwit and run a bear.

"I shot it" Grayson said hotly.

"Wait- you expect me to think you killed a be-"

"Later Roy" Kory said and left. The other five followed her

"What are you? Their leader or something?" Roy yelled.

Roy dug through the shrapnel of the plane wreckage. A light went off above him. "Boo" someone said emotionlessly. Then laughed.

"What're you doing Grayson?" Roy asked annoyed. He wasn't in the mood.

"Lookin' f'r ways ta improve my stash. Whacha doin here?"

"Looking for alcohol to use as anthetics".

"You need ta leave" Grayson said jumping down.

"What? This your little gang area or something?"

"Not here. Well that wouldn't be that bad either. I meant civilization. You're still there. Me, Hobbit, Turdian, Freckles. We're in the wild."

"Sure you are " Roy said with a small grin. "I'm gonna go find Kory. She'll think that's funny".

"If you're with her ya won't be f'r long. She's runnin' from somethin'. Gonna crawl up in y'r bed 'n' leave"

"Sure" Roy grinned and laughed. He left.

"Someday you're gonna wish ya listened!"

Grayson climbed out through the plane window. "Hey Freckles. Whaja' catch?"

"Not much. How'd you know I was there?"

"Bluffed. Ya know just 'bout everthing that goes on on this floating rock. 'Specially what people don't want ya to. Glad I ain't got that gun no more".

"Why?"

* * *

Vic ran. Fast and hard. He hated those stupid boars.

"The hell're you doing?" Sarah yelled throwing her t-shirt on.

"You speak english!" Vic exclaimed. "Or maybe you just heard Grayson when the plane went down . . ."

"I do speak English and if I remember correctly he yelled "sonuva bitch" Sarah smiled but then her look changed to unhappy. "Please don't tell. Mark doesn't know"

"Don't worry. I won't tell"

* * *

Wally frowned. "Who's in there with Sheriff Shrapnel?"

"Kory is" Roy replied. "I told her I knew and she wanted to talk to him for a minute." Kory walked out of the tent and over to Roy and Wally.

"I'm sorry Roy. You wouldn't understand. You couldn't save him" She grabbed hold of them. "NOW!"

**BLAM!**

Kory let go. "I couldn't let you. He was in pain." Roy raced into the tent. Grayson was standing over Sheriff Shrapnel with the gun.

"You people can't even shoot right!" Roy moaned. "It'll take him hours to bleed out. Very painful hours. Get out." Grayson left the tent. He kicked the sand.

"Damnit"

Kory came out of the tent too. She kicked the sand and muttered "Damnit" then left. Grayson never noticed.

* * *

Finally some triangle stuff! Also reviews are good. Don't **you **like it when **you **get reviews? Besides you can have some stay in the story. I write stuff down and I'm currently on Season 2 but I've been doing some re-writing because the beginning was kind of boring to read WALKABOUT has nothing to do with Arthur, CONFIDENCE MAN is really confusing and SOLITARY is really dumb. So if I'm doing a little re-writing for everything. Also the later stories starting at BORN TO RUN **are much better**.


	4. Walkabout

I'm really sorry about the whole chapter mess. It's my first story and I had no idea what I was doing. Also start reviewing.

Disclaimer: If I was writing LOST would I be writing for fan fiction? Keyword FAN

**WALKABOUT**

The 40 or so survivors woke hearing strange noises from the food storage tent. Kory and Roy stood at the front of the group.

"The hell is that?" Kory asked.

"Maybe it's Grayson" Roy suggested. "Maybe he's hungry. Hec he's probably gone Hulk on us"

"I'm right here" Grayson yelled walking out of his tent and over to Roy and Kory. "Jackass. Hey Freckles"

"Hey." The survivors just stood there staring at the tent hearing the noises. "This is ridiculous" Kory yelled. "I'm going  
in." Kory then walked right into the tent with no hesitation.

"No Kory don't" everyone yelled except Grayson who yelled: "Kick it's ass Freckles" Several boars then raced out of the tent with Kory behind them yelling: "Get outta here!" She stared out at everyone. "They ate all the food". Everyone groaned. "Everyone calm down. We just need to eat less and pick fruit more often. Maybe we could hunt".

"Kory's right" Arthur agreed. He opended the case he always carried around with him. "We should hunt." Inside the case were knives. Hunting knives. Everyone stared and a few people whistled. "I'll go tomorrow." The sun peeked out over the island. "Right now".

"I don't care what time it is. I'm going back to bed" Kory told everyone.

"I'll go with you" Grayson replied.

"Never mind. Garth wanna try the radio again?" Kory asked desperately.

"Great" Garth replied. "I could use the help." Kory grabbed Grayson. "Make sure no one follows us." Then Kory and Garth disappeared into the forest.

Vic tapped Sarah's arm gently. "Can you watch Walt for me?" he whispered. Sarah nodded. "Thanks". Vic pecked her cheek and left. Sarah turned red all over.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I have to do this" Arthur told the man behind the desk. The man sighed._

_"I'm very sorry Mr.Locke we didn't know about your . . . condition". He stared at Arthur's wheel chair. "We're willing to pay for your plane ride back home and completely refund you."_

_"I'm going on the walkabout" Arthur told him. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." The man got up and started pushing the wheel chair. The bus that was going to the drop off point for the walkabout started to leave._

_"It's my destiny to do this!" Arthur yelled. _

_"Well fate has then changed your destiny" the man muttered._

_"It's my destiny!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Garth!" Rachel yelled as he was about to leave.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Is this yours?" she asked holding out an envelope.

"Yes! I thought I lost it. Thanks Rae".

"No problem. I'm getting kind of bored anyway. No one'll let me do anything because I'm pregnant. See you later."

* * *

"Hey Grayson right?" Tula asked.

"Who cares?" Grayson moaned.

"Well maybe you could catch a fish for me?"

"Not interested Skinny. I know a con when I see one. Try Hobbit."

Tula groaned. She had a bet with her brother, Cerdian, that she could do something for herself. She knew she couldn't win so she'd get someone else to do it for her. "Hey Gar" she said catching him by surprise wheen he walked by.

"Oh hi Tula"

"I was wondering if you could catch a fish for me?" she said in her best pleading tone with a cute look on her face.

"Sure" Gar told her. "I'll grab 110 of my closest buddies and we can go." Grayson smirked then pounded fists with Gar.

"Since when are you two so friendly?" she muttered and left.

* * *

"No signal" Kory yelled annoyed. "Again!"

"Calm down" Garth told her.

"Well we can't just go back and tell everyone about the 'doomsday' we're all gonna die and be eaten by bugs or rot message, can we?"

"We should pretend to break it" Garth suggested. "And really have it the entire time."

"Why don't we just tell them there was no signal?" Kory asked sounding bored. Garth blushed.

"Good idea"he muttered still very red.

* * *

The boar slammed into Vic and sent him flying. "I should-head back to camp" Arthur nodded and proceeded deeper into the forest.

Another few miles in was the largest group of boars Arthur had ever seen in all his years of hunting. "You're driving me away Arthur, is that what you want?" was all he heard as he tossed the knife into the boar as it slammed right into him.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"Looks dead"

"He's waking up! He's waking up!"

Arthur opened his eyes to see Kory, Roy, Garth, Grayson,Vic and Gar standing over him.

"Had a little to much ta drink dincha' Mr.Clean?" Grayson asked with a smirk. Everyone stared at him. "What? Don't ya think he kinda looks like the guy from the Mr.Clean commercial?" Everyone then nodded.

"What happened?" Arthur asked ignoring the six young peoples giggles and smirks.

"You got hit by a boar" Roy explained. "You killed it though." Everyone stared at Roy as if expecting him to say something. "Do you want me to get the wheelchair or the walker?"

"I'll take the walker" Arthur told him.

* * *

Everyone watched as Rachel started the memorial. "Well" she said. "We don't have all of the bodies. We don't even know whos they are. I mean the entire tail section was ripped off. We do have everyones name however. I'll start with the tail section because they're all . . . Karen Beecher"-

"K" Roy said immediately. "Her name was K. I met her right before we got on the plane".

Arthur dropped the walker and left it behind. He never looked back. He had no remorse about leaving this dark section of his life behind. To bad Mera wasn't here to see it.

**LOST TITANS**

* * *

All right. If you people reviewed you could have some say in what I wrote. If you wanted to see more Triangle, island mysteries, gun fights you name it. Just review!


	5. White Rabbit

I haven't gotten a single review! You can do better then that! Just tell me what you like and don't like so I can make the writing better for **you.** **This chapter has some rather explicit stuff in it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Disclaimer: If I was writing LOST would I be writing for fan fiction? Keyword FAN I don't own Jacks live together,die alone apeech.

_PREVIOUSLY ON LOST TITANS: Boars had attacked the food storage area and eaten most of the food until Kory had scared them off. The food supply is dangerously low even with Arthur starting to hunt._

**WHITE RABBIT**

"Roy!Roy!" Gar yelled like a maniac running up to him. Roy moaned. He had been enjoying one of his only times of the several days he had been on the island where no one came to him for help.

"What is it Gar?" Roy grumbled. Gar hesitated. He knew Roy never got much down time. Tons of people here could swim. Why did he go for Roy? Why not Kory? If you had asked Gar who the number one main leader guy was he wouldn't have hesitated to answer Kory. Roy was the doctor. Albeit being one of the youngest people on the entire island Kory had proven her worth as leader of the Survivors of Oceanic Flight 815.

"There's someone out in the ocean! Drowning! I know I shouldn't have come to you but I can't swim!" Gar had been speaking very fast but he had said the magic word. Drowning. When the word drowning was halfway out of his mouth Roy had already been gone.

Roy dove into the water without a second glance. The drowning person hadn't been that far away from shore. Whoever the drowner was they had fought Roy very hard and probably would've escaped-Roys muscles were starting to get tired-if they hadn't reached shore when they did.

"Roy leggo of me!" Cerdian yelled then collapsed on the beach. "I needed to save her!"

Roy was very confused. "Save who? You were drowning. Weren't you?" he added desperately.

"No" Cerdian shrieked finally getting up. "SHE WAS!" There was nothing visible in the water anymore. Roy was in shock he didn't fail. He never failed. And yet he had saved Cerdian who had been in no trouble. Cerd had been trying to save someone. While Roy had saved Cerdian, condemning someone who hadbeen drowning to death. "Her name was Joanna" Cerd whispered.

Roy sighed and stared into the trees. A man with blonde hair and a blonde mustache wearing green was in the trees. Roy rubbed his eyes. "Ollie?" he whispered.

**LOST TITANS**

"Hey!" Kory yelled running up to the pregnant Rachel who was trying to move a very heavy suitcase. "Need some help?"

"No. I'd prefer to struggle with this heavy suitcase" Rachel replied sarcasticly. Kory grinned and helped Rachel with the case. "You're on the "A-list" right? Kory?"

"That's me" Kory told her. "If we have A and B lists'n' stuff." Rachel gave her a very blank stare and feinted. "Hey!" Kory yelled. "Hey! We need water over here!" Gar came running over with the water and a very panicked expression on his face. Kory forced the water into Rachels mouth. "She'll be fine Gar" she told him.

"There's another reason for this expression. There're only three waters left."

"What!" Kory yelled. "Gar take care of Rachel. I'm gonna find Garth and we'll see what we can do about the water situation".

"Cool" Gar yelled as Kory ran off. He had been right. Roy was the doctor. Kory was the leader.

While she was running Kory bumped into Roy who was also running. "What's up Roy?"

"I'm having an emergency" he explained. Kory could tell this wasn't a fake. He looked truly scared. Not worried. SCARED.

"Don't worry. I'll handle camp stuff".

"Cool" Roy ran into the jungle. Kory sighed. She could've really used Roys help with this missing water thing. As usual it was up to her, the camps resident fugitive to work everything out. Hopefully Garth would be able to help. If not Garth then hopefully Rachel would wake up soon. She was very smart. If Rachel was still k.o. then Gar or Wally. At the least they had a sence of humor. As a last resort Grayson. He could have his moments. Never Tula or Cerdian, they were both whiners and incredibly annoying.

"Kory you look rather upset" Garth said sounding rather concerned. "What is wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Garth. I was looking for you. We're in the middle of a major crisis and I could really use the help. Roy took off. Had some sort of problem."

"Of course I will help you" Garth replied. "That is what friends are for, correct?"

"Yeah that's what friends are for" Kory said with a small smile.

"Now what exactly is your problem?"

Kory breathed in "Alright here it is:" Here is when she started to speak very fast "Rachel feinted today 'n' me'n' Gar caught 'er 'n' Gar went ta get water'n' there were only three bottles. So now I need ta figure out where the water went'n' I thought you coule help'n'I was right."

"Our water supply is depleted? If we do not find it . . ."

"It could mean impending doom" Kory finished dryly. "Yeah I know".

"You dudes are looking for water?" Wally asked. They both gaped at him. "They have water". He pointed to Sarah and Mark. Kory and Garth exchanged glances. They walked over to Sarah and Mark.

"Um . . . hi" Kory said.

"I'll take care of them" Sarah told Mark in Korean.

"Okay" he replied. "If they hurt you I will tear out their spleens."

"There's no need for that Mark". Sarah got up and motioned for Kory and Garth to follow her into the forest. They did follow her a decent way in.

Sarah sighed. "This is very difficult to explain. Please be quiet" she addad seeing the astonished looks on their faces. "I learned English very secretly. Mark-my ex-husband-he doesn't know. Please don't tell him. We got the waters from Grayson. The only person who knows I speak English besides you is Victor."

"We'll keep it quiet" Kory told her.Garth nodded. The three of them walked out to the beach.

* * *

Roy ran after Ollie. "Ollie!" he yelled. But Ollie wouldn't stop. Roy wouldn't stop either. There was a very good chance that he would never see Ollie again. So he kept running. Until he fell off the cliff. Roy screamed. A steady arm grabbed him. The arm pulled him up.

"Hello Roy" Arthur said. "What're you doing?"

"I lost something" Roy replied simply. "I dropped it down there."

"Maybe it's fate" Arthur told him. "Happy huntings".

"Um . . . okay" Roy said. "Bye". Arthur left. "Strange guy" Roy muttered and started looing for Ollie again.

* * *

"Garth you should go work with the radio" Kory told him. "If we're going to deal with Grayson . . . you guys get along okay but you're not the best one to try and wheedle information out of him."

"If he hurts you . . ." Garth warned.

"He won't hurt me. He can be a jerk if he's talking about you but he wouldn't physically hurt me".

"Still if he hurts you, I do not care if you are the fugitive,he will deal with me. I will also remind you that only me, Flasher and Roy know that you are the fugitive".

"It'll be fine" Kory told him. Garth left to pour over maps and charts but he looked very suspicious.

Kory lunged into the tent.

"Hey Freckles" Grayson said as Kory lunged on him. She pressed her body deeply into mine.

"Where are the waters?" she hissed.

"Why would I take the waters?" Grayson demanded. "No gain".

"Sarah and Mark-" Kory said looking confused.

"I traded them" Grayson replied with a smirk. "They gave me fish for the waters. It's gotta rain eventually." Then he reached up and kissed her. Suprisingly Kory kissed back and reached for his shirt but then turned really white and dove out. Grayson lay there looking dumbfounded. Kory might be the most difficult person to get in the sack with in the world.

"Sonuva Bitch!"

Kory walked out to see Garth standing there. "Nothing happened" she told him.

"That is exactly why Grayson is screaming like he is."

* * *

"Rachel" Cerdian whispered. "Rachel take a sip." Rachel drank the water very, very slowly. "Hurry up". Kory was walking by and noticed this.

"Hey Cerdian" she yelled. "Cha doin'?"

"Um . . . uh . . . Hi Kory. Your names Kory right?"

"You know my name" she replied running up to him then shook her head. "Why do I bother to play dumb? Gar" she yelled seeing him walk by. "Get Roy! NOW!"

"What's going on?" Roy asked having just arrived back at camp.

"We found our water thief" Kory told him.

* * *

Everyone was arguing over just about everything standing among the wreckage. Some people had gotten bored with the arguing by now and had just stopped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Koy yelled seeing everyone. "That's more then enough." She looked to Roy.

"Go on" he said with a convincing smile. They were standing on what was left of the plane admist the arguing.

"We have to stop this. What's the point? We can't just think we're gonna die. That's how we will die. Several days ago we were strangers on what we thought was a routine flight. Well that ain't what happened boys and girls. We're not strangers on a routine flight. Not anymore. We have to assume rescue isn't coming anytime soon."

At this point Roy stepped in. "We need to live together, or we're gonna die alone".

**LOST TITANS**

From now on I'm writing a non-revealing summary of the next chapter-just enough get you excited-like a commercial if I get reviews.

Also I'm leaving on monday for four weeks so I won't be able to up date then so this is the last chapter for awhile. Maybe I can squeeze one in tomorrow.

* * *


	6. House of the Rising Sarah

**

* * *

**

You know last chapter the Sarah/Garth/Kory scene where Sarah reveals she speaks English? In the show only Micheal and Kate know that Sun speaks English before everyone else so keep looking for me to throw plot twists like that. They will get much bigger like maybe adding another character to the raft or saving Ana Lucias counter part.Shes really fun to write. I started the Season 3 prototype last week.

* * *

**Previously on LOST TITANS:Vic, Garth and Kory all know Sarah speaks english. However Vic thinks it was just something Sarah heard on the plane and Kory and Garth thught it was something she heard on the beach. **

**"House of the Rising Sarah"**

"Hey you two" Gar called. "Love birds!C'mon going to get water remember!" He turned and kept walking. Kory followed him. Roy flushed and followed.

* * *

Mark noticed the silver glint on Vics wrist and charged him down.

Sarah:NO! Mark they'll . . . what're you doing!?

Mark flung himself onto Vic and thrashed him.

**LOST TITANS**

Garth and Grayson ran towards the water pulling Mark off of Vic. The problem with this is Mark was still thrashing wildly trying to get to Vic. Vic moaned and got up. Garth and Grayson kept pulling Mark up to the beach eventually reaching the "mess hall" the largest tent there was with the exception of maybe Korys or Graysons. It was sort of everyones tent. Garth took the handcuffs,the ones Walt had found in the jungle,out of the mess hall and chained Mark to it.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to practically chain Garth and Grayson to Cerdian?" Gar asked. "I know he took the water but still one of them would be enough. Preferably Garth."

"Why Garth?" Roy asked.

"He's tougher but y'know more humane."

"Meaning he won't kill Cerdian just for being an annoyance?" Roy asked. "I'm going to have to agree with Gar on that." Arthur shrugged.

"I don't think so" Kory told him. "He's not that ba-"

"Don't. Move." Arthur said.

"What?" Gar asked confused.

"You're standing on a bee hive" Arthur told him.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Sarah: We need to go Mark please. To America._

_Mark: Your father would never allow . . ._

_Sarah: I will speak to my father. Just focus on going._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What did you do?" Garth asked. "Something must have provoked him."

"How many times do I have to tell you man? I didn't do anything. He just attacked me!"

"As I have told you there must have been some sort of provocation. I worked in the Republican Guard and know how this sort of thing is started."

"How is this sorta thing started?" Vic demanded. "I don't know what I did!"

"Maybe he thinks ya did someone" Grayson suggested.

"No. No way" Vic said. "I never-".

"He has no way of knowing that. And Sarah did seem to have some sort of connection with you." Vic cringed.

* * *

"Roy did you find some sort of place holder for Gar's weight?" Arthur asked. Roy nodded and handed him the rock. "Gar start to ease yourself off".

"I'm getting my cookies outta here!" The bee hive cracked in several pieces. Gar immediately leapt off and turned into a bee. Arthur, Roy and Kory ran out of the clearing the latter two tearing off their shirts and swatting at the bees.

Kory ran towards the water and tore through a cave by it finally stopping when she noticed a body. Roy tore into the cave after her panting. Kory smirked. "Bees to much for ya?"

"Shut up". Arthur and Gar, the human Gar, were walking towards them.

"What's up with the bodies?" Gar asked keeping a fair distance from them. Kory shrugged.

"They're my new decorations. I traded Grayson for them".

"They probably lived here" Roy said unfazed by Gars sniggering. "You know this whole thing . . . bringing the water to the people. It takes a full day to get here. We should bring the people to the water".

"What?" Gar asked.

"He wants to move here" Kory and Arthur said at the same time.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mark threw the door to his house open and tore in. Sarah was sitting in the living room. Mark tore through the living room and into the bathroom._

_Sarah: Mark? Mark what's wrong?_

_Mark: (as he's walking into the bathroom) Nothing._

_Sarah: If it's nothing why are you hiding in the bathroom? _

_Sarah walked into the bathroom. Mark was washing the blood off his hands. _

_Sarah: What? What were you doing tonight?_

_Mark: Work_

_Sarah: What do you do for my father?_

_Mark: What I have to._

_Sarah slapped him and stalked out of the bathroom. Mark panted heavily._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sarah breathed in deeply. She would do what she had to. But not for Mark. For herself. He was alone. And she would do what was necessary. She stepped out of the shadows. And breathed. Not for Mark but for herself. She walked up to him.

* * *

"If we lived at the caves we could build a dam for fresh water" Roy kept talking.

"And who would build it? Arthur and Gar? I realize they're staying to clear through the wreckage but.."

"What about rescue?" Garth asked. He was in front of them chopping wood. "It's suicide to stay anywhere but the beach."

"But-" Roy started.

"Boys . . ." Kory said warningly. "Wait until we get back at least and then you can bitch'n'piss at each other 'kay?" They both grumbled and followed her.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Gar said putting down the rubble he was holding.

"Is that all you're doing?" Arthur stood up.

"What?"

"How long has it been since you played your guitar?"

"Are you a pervert or something?"

Arthur chuckled. "I do own both of DriveShafts albums. And I know you will play your guitar again Gar".

Gar frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Look up".

Gar groaned but knew it would be futile to ignore Locke so looked up. Caught in the branches of the trees was his guitar inside it's case completely undamaged. A goofy grin stretched on Gars face. He turned into a bear and climbed up to get it.

* * *

"Hey Flash" Roy said walking over.

"I heard about the whole movin' to the caves thing. Are you and Kory bunking up for warmth?"

Roy blushed. "_Flasher _this **is not **junior high." Flasher laughed.

"Sure but one things for certain".

"What?"

"Roy has a girlfriend. Kissed her yet?" Roy groaned.

* * *

"Hey Freckles"

"Hey" Grayson squatted down on the beach and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to-"

"I got it!"

"Ya goin ta the caves then?"

"Haven't decided yet. That's what I'm thinking about right now."

Grayson smirked and got up. "If ya do go don't share a cave with the Doc".

Kory scoffed. "Believe this I only screw dick heads for fun. If its someone like Roy that'd be a relationship."

"Why?-"

This time Kory smirked. "Cause only dicks're good in bed." She saw the look on his face. "Don't look at me like that!"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mark was,for once,taking a break and watching some tv._

_Sarah: Mark?_

_Mark: In the living room._

_Sarah walked in sat beside Mark and wheedled her thumbs._

_Sarah: I- I want-I **need **_

_Mark: Is this a concern?_

_Sarah: I-I need- **I NEED A DIVORCE!**_

_Mark looked completely shocked then stormed off. Sarah buried her face in the couch as the tears welled up in her eyes. She had known it would be hard but- now it seemed impossible. She didn't love him anymore so why did this have to be so hard?_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sarah continued to walk out of the shadows towards him. He thought she couldn't . . . well boy was he in for a shock. "Hey Vic"

Victor Stones eyes widened in shock. "You speak english?"

"Keep it down! It's private! Anyway Mark-"

"Your husband"

Sarah grinned. "We're divorced. We were going to Los Angelos so my father wouldn't give us grief. He attacked you because you're wearing the watch he was supposed to deliver to one of my fathers clients. It assaulted his honor".

* * *

Gar strummed his guitar happily. Arthur walked by and gave him a thumbs up. Meanwhile Roy walked up the beach with half the camp following him to the caves.

Kory, Garth, Grayson, Vic and Walt sat around the campfire. Arthur watched them out of the corner of his eye. This was about to get very interesting. All of it.

**LOST TITANS**

* * *

Don't expect another chapter for a long time. This chapter was almost done when I left. So I updated on the computer at the hotel. Maybe I'll get some of the next chapter done while there. By the way Sarahs ex-husband Mark? I didn't pick that name at random. In the 1980s Titans Sarah Simms was a friend of Vic Stones and later on his girlfriend . Mark was her ex-fiance.


	7. The Moth

**Okay for anyone whos actually reading I should start to have more regular updates. The Moth is one of my favorite episodes because A Charlie is the main character and B the backup characters for this episode are Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Locke. The best characters.**

**Disclamer: Yes I own LOST that's exactly why I'm spending my time re-writing every episode instead of working on Season 5. And that's exactly why(spoiler alert) I'm wondering why Richard kidnapped Sawyer in the first episode of Season 5.**

**THE MOTH**

Gars hand quivered a little. He started to shake a bit. Locke was right behind him and frowned. "Is everything alright Gar?"

"Wha-?" Gar asked making his hand stop shaking. "Yeah. Fine".

"So ya stayin' now hunh?" Kory smirked. Roy jammed more medical supplies into his pack.

"Not at all" Roy replied standing up and throwing his pack over his shoulder. "Just needed to pick up some stuff." He picked up the mug shot of Kory. "Forgot I had this" he muttered randomly. "Anyway don't expect me to drop off the map completely. I'll be around".

Grayson walked in and dropped his packs on the floor. "Nice digs. Home sweet tent".

"What're you talking about?" Roy demanded.

"Deputys movin' out'n' the new ones movin' in".

"Isn't the Sheriff in charge?" Roy asked sounding confused.

"She is in charge Harper. I'm thinkin' 'bout gettin' a room mate too".

Kory snorted. "In your dreams jackass".

"Well see you later Kory" Roy murmured very softly and left.

"Ya wanna do it in the floor or in the Pequod again?" Grayson asked.

"What the hell're you talking about?" Kory demanded.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"So the other day I met this girl" Gar explained. "And we had sex. At the same time I'd met her I'd met another girl and I had sex with her too. And then I watched them have sex with each other and that's why we can't reform DriveShaft"._**

**_His brother, Charlie looked confused. "Why? We've got ourselves a recording contract. All they want is for all of us to sign on"._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Locke?" Gar called. "Locke?" He heard the boar right behind him and tore through the jungle. The boar squealed as Gar turned into a boar himself. Gar couldn't hear the boar as well anymore. He transformed back into a human and turned around.

"Good work Gar" Arthur commented stepping out of the trees. Gar stepped forward.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm doing something else. I want my drugs. Now."

**LOST TITANS**

"Gar you're stronger then this" Arthur reminded him.

"You figured it out and you took them. Hell you just admitted to it."

"I'm not denying it. I'm saying that if you ask me for your drugs 2 more times . . . I'll give them to you" he cut the boars head off.

"We need to triangulate a signal" Garth explained. "But the battery is to weak to wait for us to wait for each other to know when our signals are all on so I will first set off my rocket, Kory will be about two kilometers into the jungle and she will then set off hers, Cerdian will be here on the beach and will set off his .We will all have our machinery on and I will attempt to triangulate a signal. All I need is a lab top battery".

"I know where to get one" Kory told him. She ran off calling "Stay here" behind her.

* * *

"Do you have one or not?" Kory demanded.

Grayson smirked. "Depends".

"Gimme the damn thing. Do you wanna get rescued or not?"

"Depends".

"Do I have to take it from you or do you want to give it to me of your own free will?"

Grayson smirked. "He can't take that can he?"

"Who and what?"

"The Doc just can't take that feisty side'a ya can he? Just wants the girl he met the daya' the crash. Problem is she don't exist. Ya were just figuring out your sorroundings'n'when ya did ya took over. Your way."

"You don't know what you're talking about,do you?" Kory told him in a cold voice.

"Yeah! Do me!"

Kory rolled her eyes. "Maybe later. Wait! What did I just say?!"

Grayson laughed. "F'r that little screwup ya c'n have it!" he smirked and tossed her the battery. "Maybe later hunh?"

* * *

Flasher and Roy lugged the equipment into the cave area. Flash just couldn't take it anymore and dropped the bag. Roy looked at him. "I'm super fast dude not super strong". Gar walked over and started helping them pick the stuff up while looking through it.

"What're you looking for Gar?" Roy asked. "I'm sure I could find something for you". Gar held up a bottle of rather strong medicine. "What's that for?"

"Headache."

"That's pretty strong stuff for just a headache why don't you have some water and go take a break. Maybe you could write some songs that we could use for a bonfire or something." Gar stalked off not bothering to respond to Roy.

* * *

Gar was sittting by the caves,bored and strumming his guitar. "Hey dude" Flasher called walking up to him. "Could you-"

"Sign something cause' you know I was in DriveShaft. I wrote You All Everybody on this guitar".

"Look dude" Flash said in a rather resigned voice now. "Roy just needs you to move out of here so we can put all the medical stuff here".

"Yeah. Sure" Gar said sounding rather sulkily getting up and leaving.

Gar walked right into the cave Roy was in and started talking in the same tone he had talked to Flash in. "You're downsizing me! Y'know some people respect me being in a famous band and all but you . . ."

"Gar are you having withdrawal pain?" Roy asked. "Lately you've been annoyed and always tapping your fingers on something. Did you run out of drugs?"

"For your information Doctor I gave them up of my own free will".

Roy smiled. The first real smile in ages. "In that case you have a lot to be proud of".

"I could've given it up anytime I wanted! I'M A BLOODY ROCK GOD!" The cave trembled and stones started to fall creating dust. When the dust cleared Gar was standing outside the cave coughing. "ROY!"

People started to gather around the cave. "Gar where's Roy?" Flash demanded. Gar started to cough again and pointed to inside the cave.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Gar sighed. "Alright one condition. I say we walk away,we walk away". Charlie had a manic glint in his eye._**

**_"Alright" Charlie started to get very excited._**

**_"Charlie"-_**

**_"We walk away. We'll be rock gods Gar. We won't have to"._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"I'll get help" Gar wheezed out. "The beach-"

"Go" Rachel told him. Gar ran out of the clearing.

"AND MAKE SURE TO TELL KORY!" Flasher yelled after him. "She'll know what to do!"

* * *

Gar the cheetah tore out through the trees onto the beach and reformed his molecules into his human form. "There was a cave in. Roy needs help".

"Scott-" Vic started.

"He's Scott I'm Steve"

"Right c'mon. Cerdian you too!"

"Vic've you seen Kory?" Gar asked.

"Prob'ly in the jungle somewhere". Vic ran after Scott and Steve. Grayson walked over sopping wet trying to pull his shirt on.

"What happened'n' hows Roy boy involved?"

"Cave in. Roy's trapped. Seen Kory?" Gar said this very fast.

"I'll get 'er" Grayson walked into the trouble looking noneffected.

"Tula hey you hear me?" Cerdian said shaking her.

"Yes I hear you. What is it? I'm trying to tan."

"You'll see Garth blow off a rocket. After that blow off this rocket and then set the signal to 23 on this radio. If we do this we could get rescued so don't screw it up".

"Alright fine". Cerdian ran into the jungle after Vic and Scott and Steve.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_DriveShaft walked off stage to chants of Charlie. "Good job baby brother" Charlie whispered. "I heard some chants for you out there as well"._**

**_"Yeah" Gar said gloomily hearing the chants of Charlie._**

**_"I gotta go there's Claire-" Charlie ran after his on-again-off-again girlfriend leaving Gar by himself._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Alright stand back" Vic told Flash. They were standing right by the cave Roy was trapped in. "I'll inspect the rocks and make sure we can dig Roy out without killing him."

Flasher looked like he'd just been told he was moving in with Grayson. "How're you qualified to-"

"8 years of construction work qualified enough?Walt stand back man. Don't want you getting hurt" Vic demanded. He moved in towards the rocks to check them.

"Hey" Grayson burst through the trees in front of Kory and Garth. Obviously he hadn't managed to track them in the right direction. In the past 20 minutes he'd followed boar,himself,Gars animal tracks,Rachels soul self,Korys destructivness and signs of Sarahs telepathic attacks. He had only found them by sheer luck. "I-"

"What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to say?" Kory asked sounding bored. "I'll see you later 'kay?"

"I came ta help". Kory and Garth exchanged mildly amused looks and kept walking. "How surprising is that?" he yelled after them.

* * *

"Hello Gar" Arthur said normally while skinning a boar. Gar shrugged away from the boar.

"There was an accident at the caves. Roys trapped."

"You came here to ask me for your drugs." It wasn't a question.

"I can't keep feeling like I do Locke" Gar half cried. "I need my stash".

Locke pointed at the tree next to him. Or rather what was on the tree. "That's a moth cacoon Gar. You can see the small whole in it can't you? That moth is struggling to escape. I could take my knife and cut a whole just long enough so that it could escape but if I did it wouldn't be strong enough to survive. This is the second time you've asked for your drugs. Ask me again and they're yours".

* * *

Vic transformed into his stone self and moved aside the rocks. "Roy you okay?" he called. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" Roy coughed. "I can hear you. Gar-"

"He's fine. He's a shape shifter. Our problem is gettin' you outta here". Vic turned around and noticed something odd. Sarah was standing alone. Mark hadn't been seen in days. Where was he? Sarah made a casual flick of her eyes her sign for "I'll tell you later". Vic nodded.

* * *

"Kory attatch the transciver to the tree" Garth instructed.

"I'll hear what you're saying anyway" Kory reminded him in a dry voice yet sounding excited.

"It's still easier to talk when you're not here. Even if you can hear it". Kory walked over to the marked tree and flew up. "It's impossible to keep secrets on this island" Garth muttered.

"Heard that too" Kory called back. "Guys you have a minute and a half until I come down."

"I don't trust you" Garth said immediately.

"Ain't that the truth" Grayson replied pouring water all over himself.

"I particularly do not trust you with her. Do not make me regret this."

Grayson got up pouring more water on himself shaking it off onto Garth.

"Look I ain't got no problem with ya Muhammed. I ain't got no problem with her either".

Garths eyes widened in shock. "Grayson has a girlfriend" he teased.

"I think that's the most relaxed I've ever seen you" Kory yelled from the tree. The boys both completely flushed.

"Don't hurt her" Garth said and left.

* * *

"Alright if I can make this hole a little bigger I might be able to squeeze through as Vic Stone" Vic explained making to squeeze through.

"You can't do that" Gar told him walking into the clearing. "What about Walt? Sarahs married she can't die like that. Tula can't do anything for herself. No offence Cerd. It has to be me".

Vic nodded grimly. "Be careful Logan. If anything happens shapeshift outta there". Gar nodded and crawled through the hole.

* * *

"Remember I'll launch the rocket and you'll turn on the transceiver" Kory yelled from the ground.

"Least I have a great view from here hunh Freckles?" Grayson yelled down from the tree.

"I have good hearing! I'm yelling for your benefit."

"Why don't'cha come up here and gimme a better view?" Kory flew up the tree. "Much better" Grayson smirked.

"I'm only doing this so you can hear me. Not so you can have a better view".

"The only better view then this is ya naked tryin' ta screw me".

Kory laughed. "You're such a pervert".

"Unlike your buddy the Doc. What's it 'bout 'im that makes ya all weak'n the knees? It's cause he's s doctor ain't it? To bad he won't live f'r more fixin' it up."

"What?" Kory demanded. "Grayson where's Roy?"

"St.Roy Boys got 'imself trapped'n'a cave in."

"What happened?"

"Thought 'cha weren't intr'sted in nothin' I had ta say".

Kory looked like she was going to say something but instead she jumped down from the tree and ran off towards the caves, arriving there in less then a second.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Charlie where were you during sound test today?" Gar demanded. "We have a show now-"_**

**_"I like shows" Charlie interupted. _**

**_"That's good" Gar said sarcasticly. "After tonight Charlie we walk away" he finished firmly._**

**_"Fine" Charlie said getting up. "Good bye Gar" he finished quietly. Charlie walked out and slammed the door behind him. Gar sat down and opened the black canister Charlie kept his drugs in. Charlie had been tricked into taking drugs by their brother Liam,the lead singer. Gar would not fall into drugs the same way. He was stronger then Charlie wasn't he? Stronger . . ._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Roy?" Gar coughed seeing something large and breathing in front of them.

"Gar?" Roy coughed back. "Vic told me you got out."

"I did. I came back for you".

"Gar" Roy coughed back. "I need you to snap my arm back into place. It got dislocated when the rocks came down on me".

Gar looked alarmed. "How do I-"

"It's easy just hold my dislocated arm like we're going to arm wrestle,twist and push up".

Gar nodded and grabbed Roys dislocated arm. "1 . . ." he said. "2 . . . 3" He twisted Roys arm and pushed up hard.

"DAMN!" Roy yelled as the rocks came down over them.

The rocks started to shake and came down over the small hole Vic had managed to dig out. "Guys!" Vic yelled.

Kory stopped running. "What the hell's going on?"

"Kor" Vic started sounding depressed. "Roy got trapped in a cave in. Gar went back in to get him. We'd started to dig them out'n'the rocks came down. We've been tryin' ta figure a way ta get them outta there then you got back".

"Why's nobody digging?" Kory demanded.

"W-"

"DIG!" Everyone started to look scared and started digging again while some people stayed in the back of them and tossed the rocks aside.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Gar knocked on the door. Where was he? Well it wasn't exactly his fault. It wasn't like Gar had called and said he was coming. But it was extremely hot outside. Hopefully the air conditioning was on in the house. Then he answered the door._**

**_"Gar what're you doing here?" _**

**_"Can't I come and see my own brother?" Gar asked smiling._**

**_"You didn't say you were coming" Charlie laughed. "Hey get in the house". Charlie looked exactly the same as when Gar had last seen him. His hair was still streaked dirty blonde and he was wearing a black shirt, heavy jeans and black and white checkered shoes. Gar and Charlie went outside to where Claire and Sun were playing with their babies Aaron and Ji Yeon. Jin looked like he had just said something funny because he and Micheal were sniggering and Sawyer looked like he wanted to knock them out. Kate was pointing this out to Jack who then laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe so Kate had to slam him on the back. _**

**_"Your whole little gangs here" Gar pointed out._**

**_"Yeah and Gar Kate thinks shes pregnant. Sawyer doesn't want a baby so thats why he looks like that. Don't bring it up around him. Claire look who's here!" Charlie yelled._**

**_"Gar!" Claire yelled running over to him and hugging him. "What're you doing here? How long're you staying?"_**

**_"About half a week"._**

**_"Well that's great but just to warn you Kate and Sawyer are staying here too and you know how loud they are at night". Gar groaned. "And if it's possible they got louder. You guys planning the new DriveShaft world tour?"._**

**_"Yup" Gar replied._**

**_"You didn't tell me we got signed on!" Charlie yelled._**

**_"The first gigs in LA. I'm leaving next week. It's the 24th only. I couldn't get us tickets on the same flight so I'm on Flight 815 and you're on Flight 481"._**

**_"Excellent" Charlie muttered cracking his knuckles._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"My brother tricked me into doing drugs"Gar admitted. "The same way he did. He didn't mean to but he did. I'm the one who got suckered into it like he did. It wasn't even original. I'm worthless".

Roy made a face. "I don't think so Gar. You came back here to get me and you were out. That's worth something." He started to cough. "We're using up our air supply in here. We're gonna run out soon" he noticed something small flying around. "And something else is in here with us. I think it's a butterfly."

Gars face completely lit up. "That's no butterfly. That's a moth! There's a moth in here. If that moth got in here there must be some sort of way out of here even if it is very small". Gar looked around the small cavern for a way out.

"There's a whole right there!" Roy yelled. He could've screamed but he didn't want to cause another avalanche and there was a lack of air.

"Where?"

"Over there. Look . . ."

"Hey there's a hole here" Kory yelled as Roy and Gar fell out of the cave. "Stone you owe me 3 mangos and a papaya they're fine . . ." Gar started to shake.

"You okay dude?" Flash asked.

"He's got the bug" Roy explained.

"Dude that's harsh. I'm guessing being stuck in that cave didn't help".

"Actually" Gar replied. "I think it did".

"Hey um guys" Kory said drawing the attention back to her. "I gotta go. Make sure Garth can triangulate a single".

"Yeah me too" Cerdian said and left.

"You're not gonna stay?" Roy practically begged.

"I came back to help you and Gar. I gotta go back and make sure Grayson doesn't blow himself up or something". Kory ran out of the valley at her top speed.

* * *

"5:00 on the dot" Garth muttered firing off his rocket.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. Tula looked up. She had been trying to tan. Stupid pregnant girl. Shit.

"Damn it,damn it,damn it" Tula yelled scrambling across the beach grabbing her rocket and shooting it off.

"Yes" Garth yelled. "C'mon Kor. C'mon Kory". The third rocket shot up into the sky and exploded. "Yes!" Garth yelled switching on the transceiver. "Where are you? Where are-" THOK! Garth fell,unconsious,to the ground.

* * *

Locke sat by his fire as Gar approached him. "I see Roy managed to escape the caves. How did that happen?"

"You know I'm not here to talk about Roy".

Locke frowned knowing what Gar was here for and knowing that Gar knew that Locke knew what he was doing here. "You better get on with whatever you need to do then".

"I want my drugs back Locke".

"I personally thought you were stronger then this Gar. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Gar looked almost dangerous in the dark with his hood up flares flickering past him. As dangerous as someone green could ever be. "I've made my choice". Locke handed him the tiny bags of heroin looking defeated. Gar tossed the heroin into the fire.

Locke smiled. "I'm proud of you Gar". The moth flew up in front of them and into the sky.

* * *

**Alright soon is Raised by Another and coming out of the whole Rachel gets kidnapped by the others storyline is one I wrote myself that delves into the triangle further. For anyone who's reading Confidence Man takes a surprising twist.**


End file.
